


bring your kid(s) to work

by avenuecherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, but i gave them two, cause im greedy, i know its a stretch for them to even have one, i might expand on this verse in the future, they literally just bring their kids to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenuecherry/pseuds/avenuecherry
Summary: “The kids are in themorgue?” Wilson raised his eyebrows at House as he stole fries from his tray, stuffing his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer. Wilson pulled the tray towards himself as House reached out again and House huffed out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes before staring at Wilson; his blue eyes trying to convey to him that they were perfectly fine.“They’ve been in the morgue before, it’s not a big deal. Besides, Iris kept asking to go and she apparently told Eli that she would show him around.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal so Wilson decided against his better judgement that he should let it go.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	bring your kid(s) to work

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and my first writing of house and wilson! i hope you enjoy and i hope to expand on this verse and these characters<33

Wilson made his way into the kitchen while fastening his tie and headed over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of coffee before glancing at the table and raising his eyebrow at his family. Iris was finishing up on her math homework and House and Elliott were huddled together over two bowls of cereal with one Nintendo held between them, lost in their video game. It never failed to amaze him that this was what he got to start his day off with.

“We have to leave in ten minutes. Iris, I hope you know you don’t have to turn that in until tomorrow.” He sat down beside her and took a sip from his mug and looked over the table at House, their eyes meeting and a small smile forming on House’s lips. Iris rolled her eyes and dropped her pen, standing from the table and picking up her empty plate to take to the sink.

“It’s so I don’t have to rush to do it tomorrow morning. Trigonometry isn’t healthy on a brain that’s just woken up.” She placed her plate in the sink and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms across her chest. Elliott shoved his Nintendo at House in frustration, his eyebrows furrowed over his brown eyes.

“This level is stupid; you do it.” He turned to look at Wilson and propped his elbows up on the table, resting his head on his hands. “Papa, do I get to spend the day with you?”

“So you can play the cancer kids video games?” House glanced up at Elliott from over the Nintendo and Wilson gave him a sideways look before giving his attention back to Elliott.

“Yes, Eli, you’re spending the day with me. But you don’t get to spend the whole day playing video games, you’ve gotta do other stuff, too.” Elliott sighed but nodded and Wilson looked down at his watch, standing from the table and placing his mug down. “We’ve gotta go. Everyone in the car.”

\--

Everyone rode up together in the elevator, Iris and Elliott standing in the front. As the exited on their floor, the pairs parted ways; Iris and House walking to House’s office and Wilson and Elliott walking to Wilson’s office. As Iris entered the outer office, the team looked up at her with a somewhat surprised expression.

“Mini House is joining us today?” Chase was the first to speak up, the rest of them giving slightly awkward smiles as she sat down at the head of the table. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Wilson-House. If you’re going to be passive aggressive towards me get my name right.” Iris slung her bag over the back of her chair and turned back to look at everyone at the table, smirks on their faces. “You can stop looking at me like that, it doesn’t suit any of you. Don’t you have jobs to do?”

Everyone but House put their heads down and Chase cleared his throat awkwardly as House sat down on the other end of the table, directly opposite from Iris. She made eye contact with him and smiled innocently, her blue eyes shining with anything but innocence. He knew that was a power move on her part.

“Do you want a coloring book? I still have some from the last time you were here.” He smirked at her and tapped his cane on the floor to a rhythm in his head, her smile fading.

“Do you want laxatives in your coffee again?” Thirteen smirked down at the patient file and Taub looked up between them both, pointing at Iris.

“Was that you that day?” Her mouth pulled into a proud grin and she folded her arms and rested them on the table, leaning forward and staring at Taub.

“Yes, it was. Why? You curious on how it feels?” She raised her eyebrow and he tilted his head, his mouth hanging open slightly. She felt a little bit on edge this morning and she was ready to do something mischievous, but she wasn’t sure what it would be. Thirteen spoke up to ease the tension.

“This cat and mouse game is really entertaining, but there’s a patient who needs more attention right now.” Iris sat back in her chair and tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the argument that followed about what they thought the patient had.

\--

“The kids are in the _morgue_?” Wilson raised his eyebrows at House as he stole fries from his tray, stuffing his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer. Wilson pulled the tray towards himself as House reached out again and House huffed out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes before staring at Wilson; his blue eyes trying to convey to him that they were perfectly fine.

“They’ve been in the morgue before, it’s not a big deal. Besides, Iris kept asking to go and she apparently told Eli that she would show him around.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal so Wilson decided against his better judgement that he should let it go. He knew Iris wouldn’t expose Eli to anything too scary and that she would make sure he was safe, he trusted her. He knew that House has shown her everything in this hospital and she knew her way around better than he did. There was nothing for him to worry about.

“Next time, consult me before you let them wander off to hang out with dead bodies.” He pushed their tray forward and House picked up his half of the sandwich, taking way too big of a bite and leaning back in his seat. His eyes wandered around the somewhat empty cafeteria, his body relaxed. Years ago, when they first became an item, that was not the case. He wasn’t so at ease knowing that everyone else knew their business and he was uncomfortable continuing their normal routine of sharing lunch and hanging out in public. Wilson was able to slowly push him back into their normal routine and eventually House was the one who initiated their first date, telling him that he deserved better and he was going to be better.

“Any new breakthroughs with the case?” House shook his head and looked back at Wilson, setting his half-eaten sandwich down and resting his arm on the tabletop.

“Not yet. I’ve got the team trying to get any information they can out of the kid and not doing their jobs. It’s kind of beautiful watching her interact with them; she’s better at making them shut up than I am. And scaring them.” He had that look of awe in his eyes that he only ever got when talking about the kids. Wilson used to get envious until he realized House got the same look in his eyes when he talked about Wilson. He just gets to hear about the look when their kids talk about it in disgust. “She’s hiding something really juicy from me, I can just feel it.” Wilson rolled his eyes and looked down as his pager went off.

“Well, it’s my turn with your carbon copy. And stop corrupting her, she doesn’t need to scare people to find out information.” Wilson gave a slight smirk at House and stood from the table, grabbing a fry from the tray and pointing at House with it. “Find them and tell her to find me, please. Eli doesn’t need to play anymore video games today so find something entertaining for him.” He walked away as he said the last sentence and House rolled his eyes, pushing the tray away from him.

“He can play video games if he wants to, they’re healthy.”

\--

Eli spun around in House’s desk chair, tossing his red and grey ball up into the air and clearly in his own world as the team looked at an x-ray right beside the desk. Taub glanced over at him before looking back at House, raising his eyebrow in concern.

“Aren’t you worried he’s gonna make himself throw up?” House glanced at Elliott and shook his head before staring at the x-ray again, trying to wipe away what he thought was a smudge.

“He doesn’t get dizzy. What does that look like to you?” Taub stepped a bit closer and looked at the lungs, squinting slightly and tilting his head.

“Slight scarring. He doesn’t get dizzy? Ever?” Taub looked back at Eli and Chase looked at him too, their interest now peaked. House huffed and ripped the x-ray down from the light box and set it on the bookshelf, walking to his desk chair and stopping the spinning of the chair.

“No, he doesn’t get dizzy. Are you dizzy right now?” Eli looked at him in confusion and held onto the ball, tucking his feet up onto the chair.

“I’m fine.” Chase came up behind House and grabbed the chair, smiling down at Eli.

“Wanna spin really fast?” His big brown eyes lit up and he looked at House for approval, his hands clutching the ball tightly. House stepped back and nodded at Chase, Taub coming up to stand beside House and gesturing at them both.

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks he hurls.” House smirked and shook his head.

“He won’t. You’re on.” Chase pushed the chair so it started to spin faster than when Eli pushed it himself, the boy erupting into cheerful giggles. Somewhere in the mix were requests for Chase to push the chair faster and he complied. Thirteen had her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted to the side, standing in the background and watching with an amused smile. This was far from the usual scene in House’s office. There was never giggling or a happy child; it was always sarcastic jabs and arguments and an underlying tension. This was a nice change.

Foreman was now sitting in the chair in the corner, his arms resting on his knees as he watched the scene in front of him. Everyone was relaxed and oddly not focused on the case for once. That’s when House was hit with his epiphany. He stepped forward and slowed the spinning of the chair, Elliott groaning in protest.

“Dad, c’mon! One more minute!” He looked back at Taub and raised his eyebrows.

“You owe me. Everyone but Chase come with me.”

\--

“How many patients do you see in a day?” Iris was laying on the couch in Wilson’s office, looking over at him and watching him fill out paperwork. He had put off seeing a few patients this afternoon so he could spend time with her in his office. After this, he would take her with him on some rounds so she could get to see what he does.

“I’ve never counted, but you can come see my calendar.” He pushes some files off of his desk calendar and she stands, pulling a chair around to his side of the desk and sitting beside him. She looks down at his calendar and her eyes widen, seeing how many patients he has scheduled on an average day.

“Papa, this is crazy. How are you alive?” She reaches out and checks his pulse, shaking her head and pulling back. “Barely there, just as I suspected.” He lets out a chuckle and scribbles down a few more notes before moving onto the next file, the next one lengthy.

“Not everyone gets to pick and choose their caseload like your dad, you know. He’s just lucky because he’s special.” He glances over at her and she shakes her head, reaching out to grab one of the toys at the front of his desk; a gift from a patient a few years ago. She had heard the story when he had been given the gift and again when the patient had passed away. It was one of her favorites in his office. It was a little plush bunny with a heart nose and a heart keyring; she liked spinning it around her finger.

“He’s good at multitasking, yet he can’t take on more than one patient at a time? Or is it that he doesn’t want to?” He pauses for a second and she doesn’t stop spinning the toy around her finger, even though she knows she’s getting somewhere.

“He thinks he shouldn’t have to. But he’s good at what he does, he saves more lives than anyone in this hospital. Including me.” She sets the bunny down and pulls her legs up, crossing her legs and sitting criss cross in her seat.

“I know, I know. I’m just saying you shouldn’t have so many patients in a day. You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack or a stroke, Papa. I’m sure you know someone you can refer some of them to, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. And Eli would love to have you home sooner.” She watched as he finished writing in the patient file and set it aside before turning to her, his eyes doing that puppy dog thing but Papa Mode and he reached his hand out and placed it on her knee.

“I’ll talk it over with Dad, okay? I’m not overworking myself, Iris, I promise. You don’t have to worry about me, let your Dad do that.” She nodded and brought her hand up to twirl a strand of her dark brown hair around, a habit she picked up when she was a toddler.

“Fine. When do I get to go on rounds with you? I wanna see what a _nice_ doctor looks like.” She smiles at him and he rolls his eyes, pushing his chair back and making his way around his desk to put his lab coat on, opening the door.

“C’mon, we can go now.”

\--

Wilson stood beside Mr. Paulson’s bed, holding his chart and smiling warmly at him.

“How is the nausea today?” Mr. Paulson smiled back at him and shrugged a bit, his hands clasped together over his stomach. He had a tie dye bandana over his head and seemed to be in his mid 60’s and was very friendly. Iris watched the interaction from the beside the doorway, leaning against the counter where the cabinets were and listening to how her Papa talked to his patient.

“It’s getting better. I was able to finish my pudding today, which I couldn’t do yesterday.” Wilson nodded and marked something down in his chart, looking up at his vitals and marking something else down before turning his attention back to Mr. Paulson.

“Did your grandkids come to visit you today? I thought I heard the nurses mention them when I stopped at their station earlier.” Iris smiled and tried to keep it hidden, the conversation somewhat fading in the background. She was proud to call him her father. She was proud that she had the fathers she did. They both had amazing qualities and she was proud to have taken a lot from them – inherited a few in one case. But this was something that she was particularly proud of. Her Papa was so thoughtful of his patients, he remembered so many details and how he did it she never knew. He had so many of them and yet he bothered to remember if they had grandkids or not and when they would come to visit and if they were feeling a certain way – even if it was his job it was impressive – and he managed to do it with an ease that made her heart swell with pride.

Before she could zone back into the conversation, Wilson was walking back to the door and opening it for her to walk out. He followed her out of the patient room and she looked at him as they walked to the nurse’s station.

“How do you remember it all?” He glanced at her as he grabbed another file and looked over it, preparing for the next patient they were going to see.

“Remember what?” She grabbed a lollipop from the container on the counter and popped it into her mouth, tossing the wrapper into the trash can behind the desk.

“All of the personal information they tell you. I mean, the medical stuff you can just write down and look at the chart when you need to. But the personal stuff. How do you remember it all?” She watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and walked her to the next patient room, pausing a few feet away from the door.

“I don’t know. They just mention it and I kind of absorb it like a sponge. It almost feels like I need to remember because if I don’t, then who will?” She watched as he walked into the room and followed after him, lost in thought as she stood and watched him talk to the next patient.

\--

House sat at his desk and typed away on his computer, finishing up on paperwork for his patient. Eli was busying himself with his – House’s – Gameboy and trying to get past a particularly hard level. He kept getting distracted and was getting frustrated, trying to overcome the urge to throw the Gameboy across the room. Instead, he settled for tossing it down on the ottoman his feet were on and moving to the chair in front of House’s desk.

“Dad?” House hummed in acknowledgement and didn’t take his eyes off of his screen, but Eli knew he heard him and was listening. He always knew he was listening. “Could what happened to that lady happen to any of us?” House stopped typing and took his glasses off, turning to face Elliott and resting his arms on his desk. This would be a moment where Wilson would tell him to be honest but not too honest. _Don’t scare him, House, you’ll give him nightmares._

“I would never let that happen to any of us.” Eli had his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and deep thought – he looked most like Wilson when he did that. He was like a Mini Wilson in a lot of ways and it made House wonder what Wilson was like as a kid.

“But she was like… bleeding a lot and stuff.” He looked down at his hands and messed with a loose thread on his shirt, his fingers itching to grab the red and grey ball off of the desk so he had something better to focus on.

“I would never let that happen to any of us, Eli. We made her better, she’s okay now. We gave her medicine and she’s not going to go through this ever again.” He felt helpless in moments like this, not knowing how to ease the worry from Eli’s mind. Elliott worried so much about things like this and Wilson was so much better at helping him relax.

“Can we give her flowers or something?” Eli looked up at his Dad and House nodded, standing and grabbing his cane. He walked around to Eli and reached out for his hand, the two walking to the elevator together and heading to the gift shop. If this would ease his mind and help him relax then he would do it.

\--

Eli and House stood outside of the patient’s room, Eli holding the flowers in both hands. He picked out daisies because he said they seemed the happiest. House opened the door and gently led him inside, the woman was awake and seemed to be in much better shape than before. Eli walked up to her bedside table and set the flowers down, looking at her and then looking back at House. House nodded, reassuring him it was okay to talk to her.

“We got you flowers. I hope you like them.” Eli walked back to House and stood beside him, watching for her reaction to the flowers. She smiled at him and sat up a bit more.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” House looked between them and cleared his throat.

“You’re welcome.” He led Eli out of the room and shut the door behind them, hoping his reputation hasn’t been damaged. Eli pressed the button on the elevator and looked up at House. For a ten-year-old, he had a lot of power over House. Demonstrating said power, he reached out and grabbed his hand; who was House to deny him that?

\--

Wilson and Iris met House and Eli in House’s office, finding the two sitting at the conference table with Thirteen and Chase playing a game of paper football. Chase scored through House’s goal post (his hands) and he and Eli cheered, both of them high fiving. Iris sat down at the table and stole the football.

“Restart, Papa and I are joining.” Wilson sat down at the table and Eli huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, you’re not. You cheat.” She raised her eyebrow at him and held the football out to him.

“If you can score, then I won’t play.” She put her hands up and he sat up straight, his eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on getting the shot perfect.

“You cheat?” Thirteen looked at her in amusement and Iris stared at her, still waiting for Eli to take his shot.

“I do not cheat, he lies.” Eli prepared to take his shot and just as he did, Chase shoved her lightly under the table so he would make it. She glanced at him before letting out a big sigh, shrugging her shoulders. Eli threw his hands up in victory, yelling out happily.

“Yes! Finally!” He held his hands out for the football and she handed it back to him, leaning back in her chair and looking over at Eli’s wide grin. This was better than getting to play. Wilson placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to sit back down in his seat.

“Eli, inside voice please.” Thirteen leaned forward, looking back at Iris again.

“I’m still waiting to hear how you cheat at _paper football_.” Iris groaned, dropping her head back and staring at the ceiling.

“I do not cheat. I never have. How the fuck can you cheat at paper football?” She looked back at Thirteen before realizing what she had said and her eyes widened, her hand going up to cover her mouth. “I didn’t say that.” Her words were muffled by her hand, it being too late to censor herself now. Wilson raised his eyebrows at her as House looked on with an amused smirk, leaning forward on both arms to look at her.

“I’m sorry, what word did you sprinkle in there?” Iris put her hands up defensively and Elliott bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Papa, it was an accident! Besides, I’m 16! It’s not so crazy to think that I know that word. You guys say it.” She looked over at House for help and realized that was a mistake.

“Hm, should we make a swear jar? Arts and crafts night sounds fun, don’t you think?” She put her head in her hands and groaned, mortified. It was just a word.

“Can we just go home? I think home sounds fun.” She prayed to whatever was listening that they would agree and put her out of her misery. This was too embarrassing for her. Wilson looked over at House and shrugged, House smirking.

“Fine, we’ll go home. But you’re making a swear jar and you’re putting five dollars in it tonight.” She looked up at him and shook her head, narrowing her eyes. He leveled her with a look and she gave up, pushing her chair back and heading to the door.

“I’ll be in the car awaiting my death.”

“Love you, too!” House smiled brightly at her and she took the stairs instead of the elevator to get out of the building faster.

“Can we play paper football one more time before we go?” Eli held up the football and looked at House with those big brown eyes. Thirteen looked between House and Wilson and saw the conversation they had between their eyes. House nodded and gestured to Thirteen and she posed her hands for Elliott, smiling at him in encouragement.

“One more time, your sister might drive away without us.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also write imagines and if you would like to check them out (as well as my tumblr) you can find me @ avenue-cherry <33


End file.
